Stay with you
by NDE01
Summary: Alec has a surprising visitor, but what's wrong? MA all the way... Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing so you're wasting your time if you're planning to sue.

Read and Review another AN at the bottom:)

Nightly encounters 

He awoke from his restless slumber to find his arm curled under a warm body.

He didn't even notice that she'd crept into his room and slid into his arms. Now that's saying a lot considering his transgenic senses. It was that scent…her scent, it put him completely at ease.

Vanilla and Leather 

Such a contradiction in itself but then again so completely her. Tough and durable with an indescribable passion and a vulnerability she's only begun to show.

His eyes slowly took in the features of her face. He'd been in this position so many times now, he could close his eyes and be able to see every inch of her face. The beauty spot on her cheek. The small scar on her brow, which is usually hidden by her long brown tresses.

His heart breaks when he notices the frown on her face. On a good night it was only a slight pout but most nights he could still see the tracks of her tears as she slept.

With a sad smile he forced himself to remember that she didn't feel the same, she didn't know how many nights he lay there just watching her, trying to memorise the way she felt nestled against his body.

And boy did he have that memory burned into his mind. The way she fit against him made him question once more whether she really had been made for him. Her head lay comfortably in the crook of his neck with her hands splayed across his chest resting on top of his beating heart.

In the morning he wouldn't say a thing. It's the least he could do for her, give her the comfort and warmth of being held.

After all the times she'd saved him, hell she set him free. He wouldn't ask what had driven her to him. It wasn't his place to ask such things. Besides she didn't want him…not_ like that._

It was raining the first night she came to him. No scratch that, it was practically a tsunami out there. He'd been on sentry duty most of the night and by time he reached his squat of an apartment at TC all he wanted to do was sleep.

Of course that wasn't what someone else had planned for him. Instead he was woken by a sharp knock at the door but he simply turned his head and hoped that whoever it was would just go away.

No more that a minute later he heard his lock being picked and someone had just let themselves in. Instantly he sat upright in his bed, his hand automatically reaching for the glock underneath the mattress.

That's when he heard it. The muffled sound of cries as she came into sight at the doorway of his room. He was too baffled to ask her what had happened or what she had come to find him for.

Realising that he was still holding his gun he quickly dropped it back into its place before cautiously walking towards her and pulling her into his arms. He was actually surprised at the force in which she clung to him, he could feel the wetness, as her tears dripped down his neck.

Never before had he seen her so broken. Well so openly broken in _his_ company. He'd always known how unhappy she was, the bruises he had, a testament to that. But this, no this was something else, something on a completely different level.

When her sobs subsided Alec drew back,

"Max, what's wrong?"

Brown eyes hesitantly rose to meet his. He half expected her to glare at him and spew a 'you tell anyone about this and I'll kick your ass' but instead she just stared up at him, suddenly looking lost and very young.

"I don't want to talk Alec. I just…" Seemingly embarrassed she looked down and mumbled "can you just hold me please…I don't want to be alone."

Shocked and wide eyed Alec could do nothing but nod and say "Of course Maxie, whatever you need." He brought a hand back to hers and gently guided her to his bed, suddenly he wasn't so tired anymore. Gingerly wrapping his arms around her, drawing her close, a million questions popped into his head.

He had no idea what was going on. And apparently at that moment she was not going to tell him.

Funnily enough, for all that shark DNA in her cocktail she fell asleep pretty fast. Must have been exhausted he thought. Those were his last thoughts as his own fatigue carried him into the darkness.

When he woke the next morning he was alone and for a brief moment he wondered if it was all just a dream. Except his dreams involving Max usually went a lot differently and evidence of her presence was her scent all over him.

Confused, he got ready and headed into HQ to find out what the hell was going on. It seemed like everyone had something to show him that morning. He didn't get a chance to see Max until atleast 4pm that day.

Cautiously he knocked on the door to her office before blatantly opening it to step through. There she sat, at her desk amidst a pile of paper not even glancing up to acknowledge him.

"Max"

"Oh hey Alec, is there something you need cause I got a lot to do here."

"Max, what happened last night?" He asked pushing himself closer as he spoke "What's the problem?"

"I don't want to talk about that" she stubbornly replied,

"Well I want to talk about it"

"Alec" she warned, eyes glinting dangerously.

"Max, I just want to help." He pleaded, his eyes begging to see his sincerity and concern.

"Well I don't need your help," Finally she raised her head and added, "I don't need you"

Alec's jaw clenched, he nodded and ground out a "Fine, if that's the way you want it." Turning on his heel he reached for the door but with one last look at her, he saw how defeated she looked. Her shoulders slightly slumped forward and her hands bracing against the wooden desk as if it were the only thing holding her up.

Releasing a sigh he softly said, "It might not mean much Max but I'm here if you do ever need me…see ya later."

They didn't talk about it again but the late night visits continued, he wouldn't ask her about it and she pretended it never happened.

But at night when he held her in his arms she was as open as she'd ever been. So he just gave her what she wanted. He held her like a lover when they slept but in the morning he let her untangle herself and leave. They both knew he was awake but they pretended anyway. It was easier this way.

He watched her in awe and tenderly brushed a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

Why couldn't she see how much he'd changed? Genetically engineered supersoldier and still, x5 494, Alec, would never be enough for her.

As if she were reading his mind her eyes blinked open, searching his own.

"Alec…"

A.N:

To be continued! Update should be sometime next week as long as college isn't too hectic. Please review! It helps the creative juices lol! The next chapter should be in Max's POV. Im thinking that this will be a 3 part piece.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I had a huge case of writers block along with a dose of real life and voila we have months of delay. I hope I still have some readers here and I'm hoping to for a final part to 'stay with you.' Please review it really does help.

Disclaimer: No, no, no I really own nothing. Characters belong to Fox and James Cameron baby!

* * *

He's thinking again. His body stiffens beneath mine even as his breathing remains slow and pensive. I should open my eyes and ask him what's wrong but I just can't bring myself to break the silence. 

Strangely comforting. There's something I never thought I'd admit about the pretty boy. I know it's not fair, just crawling into his bed at night but he didn't ask questions, there was no pressure. So I could just carry on pretending which is something I'm good at I suppose.

Its not like I'm fooling anyone though, I know what everyone thinks about me.

'She cant do this'

'She's gonna get us killed'

I may be their leader but I don't have their faith, the jampony siege might have gained me their respect but at the end of the day I'll always be the X5 who ran away. Alec does what he can, he thinks I don't know but I've seen him out there…defending me even though I've been a complete bitch.

Logan thinks it's because he's in love with me, isn't that something? But then again he believes we'd been dating for months.

I wince as I recall our last conversation. It was three months after the terminal city barricade, I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't breathe and I needed the space needle. I just wanted out for a little while. I should've just left it at that but I couldn't sneak out and then not even check to see if my not like that boyfriend was ok.

"_Hey, what's the what?" I asked standing in the doorway of Joshua's old place making sure I kept atleast three feet between us._

_startled, blue met brown. Computer screen long forgotten as that familiar smile crept to his face._

"_Hey you" He said, leaning towards me. _

"_I've been meaning to come see you, but you know how it is" and just like that the old times were over. The longing smile he'd held for me suddenly turned to an accusation._

"_So how is Alec?"_

"_Don't -" _

"_Listen Max…I… I'm sorry. I know you two are together now. I know he loves you but things haven't changed for me yet and its gonna take some time." _He said, his eyes pleading for me to understand. It was then that it hit me that there was no gut wrenching longing for the man sitting before me. Sure I missed him, but is that the makings of some great love story?

Before I could help myself the words were out of my mouth,

"_Hmph, you think Alec loves me?" My voice expressing how unconvinced I was at that._

_Logan held my gaze before giving me a knowing smile._

"_Max, you haven't exactly been rolling out the carpet for him but he's stuck around. He's had your back and hes still doing that in Terminal City."_

"_Doesn't mean he loves me Logan, he cares about me, im his family." I responded, surprised at the hurt I felt at the truth of it. _

"_You cant honestly believe that? I've seen the way he looks at you. How he holds his head that bit higher whenever you're mentioned. He used to irritate the hell out of you but it got you to smile. I knew from the beginning that Alec wasn't just manticore trouble…he was a threat…to what we had. And seeing you two together I see how right it is." _

I almost wanted to laugh, Logan if only you knew. I had to get out of there is all I could think as I backed towards the door.

" I gotta blaze, I'll check in soon" And as fast as I entered I was gone again, there was no gazing into each others eyes with that unspoken promise that we'd be ok. No.

We were too far gone for that.

Standing outside that doorway, in a silence so deafening I wanted to scream. It felt as though the wind had been knocked out of me as I realised just how alone I was. The utter desolation constricting in my chest as I sank to my knees.

And cried.

I sat there until my eyes were raw from the brush of my leather gloves. My knees just barely supporting me as I made my way back to TC. It seemed fitting that on such a lonely night in Seattle…it rained…as though it was trying to drown us all.

I don't remember setting my bike down, or the walk up the 3 levels there but I found myself standing outside. Where he was.

Bracing myself against the frame, I bowed my head forward and inhaled the scent that had become so familiar to me. I closed my eyes gaining the strength I needed to go through with this.

…

…

…

No response.

…Come on…

Tired of waiting I let myself in, my trembling hands grasping at the cold handle only to step in and find myself staring down the barrel of Alec's gun.

And oh God I was so tired.

So unbelievably exhausted.

My resolve already beginning to waver I raised my eyes to his and in an instant I was in his arms. Clinging to him.

Warm, solid and real.

I mumbled my request to stay into cotton of his shirt revelling at the comfort it brought and just like that he led me to his bed and held me all night long.

When morning came, I felt…

Rested.

But in the midst of a whole new problem. I have to admit though, it wasn't a horrible way to wake up. His hair ruffled and sticking up in all the wrong places Alec looked incredibly sweet in that moment.

Shaking away that thought, I disentangled myself and left without a sound. I couldn't deal with this. Not now.

It was just a moment of weakness that's all and besides Alecs the resident Tomcat. He doesn't care…not _like that._

The day went by and thanks to the daily demands of running the city I was able to keep my mind off of him. That is until he came swaggering into my office.

_His ever present smirk no where to be seen. With a demeanour that definitely meant business. _

"_Max" He greeted. _

"_Oh hey Alec, is there something you need cause I got a lot to do here." I stated with an air of nonchalance. _

"_Max, what happened last night?" _

_And there it is. The exact question I was dreading because honestly I didn't have an answer._

"_I don't want to talk about that" _

"_Well I want to talk about it" _

"_Alec" I warned, my chin tilted upwards defiantly. _

"_Max, I just want to help." Looking at him I knew his words were genuine but I didn't want to hear it. If I started talking now, I was bound to break down and that is something I couldn't afford to do especially not in HQ. I had things to prove._

"_Well I don't need your help," I stated, "I don't need you"_

_He had no idea what an absolute lie that was. _

_X5-494. Some days his cocky, smartass comebacks were all that kept me going. Kept me fighting. _

_Alec's jaw clenched. Eyes glinting dangerously he nodded and ground out a "Fine, if that's the way you want it." _

_As he turned to leave I let out a shuddering breath before I heard, him so quietly, I almost missed it. _

"_It might not mean much Max but I'm here if you do ever need me…see ya later."_

_My hands gripped at my desk so tightly I could feel the sharp pain and I welcomed it. Clenching my eyes shut I willed the tears back that threatened to fall. _

When had Alec become such a big part of my life? Such a touchstone?

I'd planned on keeping my distance and clearing my head but nightfall came and brought the same loneliness along with it.

And that's how It began. We spend out nights together now, every night without fail. He never mentions it, that's our one unspoken agreement. Most nights he stays awake, watching over me. We both know it but I keep my eyes closed in the safety of the darkness.

I never really questioned it before but every night I go to him, his body heat so inviting in the cold of our powerless home and every night he's alone.

I don't hear the stories of his sordid little adventures anymore or hear the girls talking about his latest squeeze.

What did that mean?

Questions flooded my head as I tried to come up with answers.

Is he ok with that? Does he want it to stop?

Startled with where my mind was taking me, my eyes locked his piercing through the shadows…

"Alec"

T.B.C


End file.
